Bifröst
by anellie layfield
Summary: Loki es la suma de las acciones de todos aquellos que lo rodearon. Es Odín dejándolo de lado, es Thor olvidándose de él cuando mas lo ocupaba, es el pueblo de Asgard pidiendo su exilio. Es Frigga dejando que escapara, es el sendero que nunca debió recorrer; también es ella, la que nunca debió conocer. Tal vez el puente estaba roto, pero su camino estaba trazado desde hacía eones.
1. Chapter 1

BIFROST

-Si pudieras volver, ¿lo harías?

-No tengo nada que me espere allá. Te lo habré dicho unas cien veces, tu memoria _humana_ falla con demasiada frecuencia para mi gusto.

-Uhm

Ella no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a acomodar los brazos bajo su cabeza y contemplar el cielo nocturno. Había sido una buena idea salir a caminar, la Luna Nueva permitía contemplar las estrellas en todo su brillo y esplendor.

-Cuando era niña y veía el cielo por las noches, me daba miedo. Me abrumaba la sensación de infinito, y a menudo me sentía insignificante…

Su acompañante hizo un ruido indefinido con la garganta, mientras ella quitaba la vista de las estrellas para verlo ceñuda.

-Es que _lo eres_. Eres solo un punto en medio de todo, frágil, prescindible, pequeño… Eres una humana.

-Tal parece que fuera una ofensa tener mi condición…

-No me malinterpretes, simplemente dije la verdad. Es lo que eres, es tu lugar en el universo en general y por mucho que te esfuerces no podrías cambiarlo.

Un nudo se le formo en la garganta y volvió contemplar el cielo estrellado. Aquella cabaña, lejos de todo le permitía una vista impresionante. Casi había olvidado lo hermoso que era tirarse en el pasto y contemplar por horas la inmensidad del universo. Le relajaba, casi podía olvidarse de todo lo que habían dejado pendiente en New York. Sintió como la veía, llevaba más de cinco minutos sin quitarle la vista de encima. Suspiró.

-¿Y ahora que hice?

-¿Siempre eres tan _poco elegante_? Mírate, despatarrada en la tierra como si fueras un vulgar perr-ella estiró un brazo y le pescó del cuello de la chaqueta, jalándole hacia el suelo, junto a ella- ¡¿QUÉ DIANTRES HACES MUJER?!

-SHHH! Cállate y mejor ve de lo que te estás perdiendo-dijo ella volviendo a acomodarse en su posición original, mientras lo escuchaba refunfuñar cosas acerca de ramitas en su cabello y lo mucho que odiaba ensuciarse. Finalmente se quedó callado, y lo único que se podía oír eran sus respiraciones y uno que otro grillo a la distancia.

La bóveda celeste se extendía sobre ella como un manto de color oscuro tachonado de estrellas; y allá un poco al centro, justo sobre ellos se extendía majestuosa la Vía Láctea; con su forma curva, sus puntos brillantes, tan enigmáticos y sublimes, tan lejos y tan cerca; justo como…

-Loki, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

El príncipe parecía estar años luz perdido en sus pensamientos, con sus ojos esmeraldas clavados en un punto del cielo.

-Bifrost-contestó con voz grave –Tiene todos los colores que existen en el universo.

-Algo así como un arcoíris, ¿no?

-Supongo que los midgardianos dirían que es parecido, pero hay muchos más colores que…bueno tu mente humana no comprendería porque se hallan fuera del espectro que conoces.

-Debe ser hermoso…

-Lo era antes de ser destruido por Thor, ahora Heimdall custodia un pedazo de camino que no sirve para nada.

-Me gustaría poder verlo-dijo cerrando los ojos intentando imaginarse aquello que le describían. Escuchó como Loki se ponía de pie, al parecer la conversación había terminado. Ojalá decidiera adelantarse a casa, quería seguir imaginando un poco más. Se quedó así cerca de diez minutos y cuando abrió los ojos al incorporarse del suelo se dio cuenta que el dios jamás se había ido. Se puso en pie y se sacudió la tierra del trasero; era tiempo de volver a casa.

-Yo puedo mostrarte-dijo salvando la distancia entre ellos y colocando una mano en su hombro. De inmediato todo a su alrededor se volvió de un verde intenso, obligándola a cerrar los ojos un instante. Al abrirlos ya no estaba más en aquel bosque perdido en las montañas, se encontraba al pie de un abismo, nebulosas, estrellas y planetas se extendían ante sus ojos allá donde pusiera la vista. Un enorme palacio de color claro y brillo inexplicable se veía a lo lejos, escuchaba el sonido de agua caer que le llegaba de algún punto y cerca de ellos una enorme cúpula dorada; con un único centinela de piel oscura y ojos profundos.

-¿E-esto es Asgard?-pregunto titubeante

-Es un espejismo formado de mis recuerdos. Así es como era.

Y allí parada donde estaba, un largo camino se extendía frente a ella destellando de mil y un colores, como si estuviera hecho de diamantes o algún tipo de piedra preciosa. Loki no le había mentido, había muchos más colores de los que pudiera conocer jamás. Era tan hermoso, tan perfecto… la vista no le alcanzaba para contemplar todos los detalles de aquel reino de dioses y sabía que su memoria humana nunca podría recordar las cosas que veía en ese instante. Caminó sobre aquel puente deleitándose en todo, cuando sintió que el centinela –Heimdall- posaba su vista en ella; sabía que no era real, que todo era a base de un recuerdo de Loki, pero la mirada de aquel ¿dios? le decía que la podía ver, la traspasaba leyendo sus secretos. Nunca se había sentido más expuesta que ante los ojos de aquel antiguo guardián, éste le dirigió una mirada cargada de secretos y así como empezó la visión, esta terminó.

De nuevo el bosque y de nuevo ella; Loki tocándole el hombro y con la mirada fija en su rostro.

-Eso fue hermoso, gracias-

La mirada de Heimdall le había provocado una sensación ambigua. Como si al revelarle sus secretos, él le hubiera entregado uno aún más grande.

-Eso me dejo cansado, una ilusión de ese tipo requiere mucha magia-_ mentira, haz hecho cosas mucho más grandes sin apenas sudar una gota _– Deberíamos volver-

Contempló a Loki avanzar a grandes zancadas por el bosque mientras pensaba en lo que había visto, en lo que el dios le había mostrado. Y en Heimdall aquel hombre que vigilaba eternamente el puente para alertar al reino, para vigilarlo todo y tal vez _**para esperar a que alguien volviera.**_

_Tal vez el puente estaba roto, pero el camino estaba trazado desde hacía eones. El príncipe debía retornar a casa algún día. _


	2. Cap 2 Who am I?

_Wow. En serio WOW con letra grande. _

_Si les contara como nació __**Bifrost**__…__les diría que fue en una noche previa a mi examen de Mercantil y me topé con una imagen de Asgard mientras se suponía debí haber estado resolviendo una guía, de fondo sonaba mi current hype Imagine Dragons (si, no estudié mucho esa noche, bueno en realidad ya era de madrugada), pero el punto es que esto era como una cosa que pedía salir de mi mente a gritos en ese momento. PUM manos en el teclado y CAPUT había nacido ese solitario y frío bebé llamado como el puente mágico entre los mundos._

_De hecho, parecía no tener ni pies ni cabeza. Creí que solo yo podría entender mis referencias vagas porque, era en parte una escena que encajaba con mi otra historia en proceso "Tales of Midgard" –que para ser honestos empezó sin pena ni gloria aquí en FF-. En fin una cosa (bueno tres reviews hermosos) me hicieron recapacitar sobre dejar esto como un One Shot más. Así que personitas, gracias por motivar a este relato a tomar vida propia; en sus manos me pongo para que si se vuelve una locura me paren el carro y me manden a estudiar bien lejos de Loki, Thor, Odín, Amora y mi laptop._

_Ahh y aunque nobody cares en mi examen saque noventa (yaaaay me)._

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stan Lee y Marvel yo sólo los tomo prestados un ratito para jugar con ellos y probablemente para invitarles un café. Prometo regresarlos a su lugar cuando termine; pero si mi dios de las Travesuras favorito se quiere quedar conmigo ¿quién soy yo para negarme a la voluntad divina?**

* * *

**Cap. 2 " Who am I?"**

_-¿Crees que conoces el dolor? Ya sabrás lo que se siente esperar algo tan dulce como el dolor-_

Abrió los ojos de golpe intentando deshacerse de los ecos de aquella maldita voz que le helaba la sangre. Una fina capa de sudor frío le cubría la frente y su ritmo cardíaco estaba acelerado. Había pasado un largo tiempo, pero aún tenía pesadillas con _el otro_.

Según le había explicado el bruto de Thor, el hombre de hierro logró destruir el portal que comunicaba a su ejército con Midgard y con ellos la posibilidad de que cualquier cosa que estuviera de ese lado cruzara de nuevo. Había subestimado a los humanos, y sumado a eso con una serie de errores de cálculo…su destino había sido terminar en una celda de Asgard con su magia retirada. Ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba ahí, encerrado en esas malditas paredes de cristal –tan fáciles de atravesar si tan sólo tuviera sus poderes con él-. Sólo había recibido visitas de Frigga, donde ella le veía con un dolor que le provocaba una picazón incómoda en el pecho, no le reclamaba nada, le materializaba libros, le preguntaba si había comido bien, y le contaba que en cuanto Odín considerara pertinente podría salir de su aislamiento; su magia sería devuelta y todo volvería a ser como antes. El príncipe –porque aún no le despojaban del título- a veces le respondía con monosílabos. En los ojos de la mujer no había reclamo u odio, ni siquiera decepción; sólo un profundo amor que terminaba por incomodarle, porque aunque no lo dijera en voz alta la consideraba su madre, _aún._

Durante su encierro había pensado muchas cosas, en los fallos de su plan en Midgard, el poder ilimitado que tuvo al tener el Tesseract, en los estúpidos vengadores. Cuando se cansó de rumiar su desgracia los recuerdos lo comenzaron a traicionar. Sus memorias evocaban tiempos mejores, cuando las travesuras inocentes no provocaban muertes; tiempos en los que Thor y el escapaban de sus lecciones para ir al salón de reliquias a contemplar los tesoros de batalla de su padre. Las lecciones de magia, las historias de Bragi, perderse en los pasillos de la biblioteca de los nueve reinos leyendo cuanto libro de hechizos se cruzaba por su camino. De pronto se descubría añorando las cenas donde encantaba la copa de Volstagg para que el hidromiel se amargara, o gastarle bromas a los cortesanos.

Se odiaba.

_Los odiaba._

Por más príncipe que fuera, sabía que le menospreciaban. "El príncipe loco", "Dios embaucador", "Dios del caos". Sentía asco de ellos, de la forma en que lo miraban con lástima; de que vivieran engañados por un sujeto de moral ambigua como Odín, de la manera en que encumbraban a Thor por su destreza física omitiendo las carencias obvias de intelecto que tenía. Odiaba estar en esa prisión, porque estaba en Asgard, el sitio que jamás fue su hogar. Detestaba las malditas runas de protección que el Padre de Todo había colocado en los cristales de su celda, porque temía por él, quería protegerle; los sellos mágicos estaban ligados a la misma magia del Rey y eran un constante recordatorio de su presencia, de su vomitiva y falsa indulgencia que buscaba que su hijo se reformara; que dejara de ser el vástago torcido.

A veces Loki se reía, lo hacía tan alto que sus carcajadas reverberaban en las paredes de piedra de las mazmorras, traspasando cristales y muros; haciendo creer a todo el mundo que por fin la demencia había dominado por completo al dios, entonces al día siguiente le encontraban practicando caligrafía, o leyendo o durmiendo; una rutina normal, para una mente sana. Le gustaba irritar a sus captores, hacerles sentir miserables; quería que Odín se desangrara de dolor como él lo había hecho cuando se enteró de su origen Otras noches, soñaba con el día que se había dejado caer del Bifrost, con la mirada atormentada de su hermano, llevándose sus lágrimas con él hacia el abismo; recordaba la mirada dolida del que siempre considero su padre y la forma en que él mismo cerró los ojos, suspirando antes de dejarse caer. Cuando caía pensaba que así terminaría todo, que la oscuridad le tragaría de la misma forma que tiempo antes había consumido su corazón, podría haber caído durante una eternidad y no lo habría notado siquiera, estaba roto, cansado y sobre todo harto. Harto de su destino infame que le trasformaba en el villano, hastiado de su origen oculto, enfermo de soledad, enloquecido de celos ante el deslumbrante Thor; triste de nunca haber sido valorado. Luego despertaba y se encontraba en esa maldita celda, recordándole su desgracia y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a arrojarse del puente.

Las profecías lo marcaban como un destructor, como un agente de caos; como el que traería el fin. Y fue en ese salto a la nada que después de muchos siglos, finalmente les creyó; si Asgard iba a consumirse en fuego, el sería quien encendiera la chispa

* * *

_-Dime hermano. Con miles de humanos muertos, la tierra cerca de ser destruida y tú como el único responsable… ¿Qué es lo que dirás cuando te encuentres cara a cara con la justicia?_

_El bozal de Loki cayó al suelo liberándole. El príncipe entornó los ojos con malicia. Estaban en Asgard, hogar, dulce hogar._

_-¿Me extrañaron?- dijo sardónico a la comitiva que los esperaba a la salida del Bifrost; entre ellos Odín. _

_La mano de Thor se crispó con fuerza en la empuñadura del Mjolnir. Definitivamente su hermano no planeaba cooperar._

* * *

-Levántese, _su alteza_-

Loki abrió los ojos, había estado cavilando y cuando casi el sueño lograba vencerle, aquel inepto guardia le llamaba. Arrastraba las palabras, ciertamente burlándose de él. El príncipe se incorporó con elegancia de la silla en la que se encontraba y contempló de forma altiva al soldado, que no era más que uno de los tantos guardias del palacio.

-El Padre de Todo, requiere su presencia

-¿El Todopoderoso y misericordioso Odín al fin me concederá la audiencia que merezco? ¿Tendré al fin mi juicio?- pregunto con burla, mientras el soldado extendía hacia el cristal de la celda una especie de piedra rojiza, las paredes de la celda temblaron por unos segundos y después de esto entró a en ella.

-No poseo información acerca del porqué de su presencia- masculló el soldado entre dientes mientras le colocaba un par de esposas doradas, cubiertas de runas, más magia para evitar que usara sus poderes –Pero espero que lo juzguen como el monstruo que todo Asgard sabe que es.

Loki cerró los puños y contempló con furia al guardia.

-Escúchame bien, perro faldero de Odín. Cuando Asgard se derrumbe en fuego y cenizas; me encargare _personalmente, _de mostrarte la clase de monstruo que soy- el aesir abrió los ojos y Loki pudo ver con gusto terror en su mirada – Tu lengua a condenado a todos los tuyos, y _juró _que te obligaré a comerla después de ver cómo le arrancó la piel a tu adorada familia.-

El trayecto hasta la sala del trono fue en completo silencio, a veces el poder de las palabras y su reputación eran más que suficientes para dejar callados a seres tan inferiores como aquel aesir. No se había ganado el sobrenombre de "Lengua de plata" por nada.

. . .

Las puertas dobles de oro, custodiadas por la guardia personal de Odín se abrieron de par en par en cuanto se halló frente a ellas. Sólo había tres personas en la sala, Frigga, Thor y Odín.

-Siempre supe que volverías a nosotros- susurró Frigga mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Le dolía verlo pálido y débil; despojado de su magia y aun así seguía con ese porte altivo, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Thor se hallaba en el fondo del salón exhibiendo una expresión insondable. Odín era algo aparte, le contemplaba de forma fiera con su único ojo y se le antojaba más imponente –y viejo- que antes-.

-Mi niño pequeño-murmuró Frigga mientras los ojos se le anegaban de lágrimas. ¿En verdad aquel hombre frente a ella, de mirada fría y responsable de actos tan detestables era el mismo que de niño corría tras ella pidiendo que le enseñara hechizos? ¿Era el mismo que adoraba escuchar las historias de Bragi y que atosigaba a Heimdall con historias acerca de todo lo que podía ver? Contempló aquellos ojos verdes, cansados y ojerosos. Su niño…

-Suficiente- espetó Odín con voz recia –Deseo hablar con el prisionero a solas-

Frigga tomó la mano de su hijo menor.

-Se fuerte- Y tanto ella como Thor salieron de ahí.

Odín y Loki permanecieron en silencio por un rato. Cuando se sintió aburrido decidió romper la quietud entre ambos

-La verdad no veo porque tanto alboroto-dijo de forma simple – Intenté reinar en Midgard con la misma mano firme que tú has mandando sobre los nueve reinos. Para mostrarle a la humanidad la misma misericordia que has concedido a tus oponentes… Y si hubiera tenido la oportunidad; habría robado un niño mortal, para críalo como mío.-

Las palabras del jotun estaban cargadas de veneno; esperaba que hirieran en lo profundo de su ser a aquel que alguna vez había llamado Padre; pero por una vez las palabras usadas no tuvieron el efecto deseado. El semblante de Odín se endureció aún más.

-Frigga se aferra a ti como la madre de un niño ahogado, pero incluso para ella es demasiado tarde. El niño que conocía está _**muerto **_–dijo esto sin expresión alguna en la voz, así como si tan solo repitiera un dato insignificante – No te reconozco-

El hijo de Laufey tuvo que luchar horrores para que su máscara de indiferencia se mantuviera en su sitio.

-Frigga es el motivo por el cual sigues vivo, pero esta fue la última vez que le viste. Pasarás el resto de tus malditos días en los calabozos…_**Loki Laufeyson**_

. . .

Las risas del príncipe se escucharon durante todo el camino a las mazmorras. No hubo nadie en Asgard que no las escuchara. Frigga lloraba en su alcoba, Thor rompía todo lo que hallaba a su paso y Odín, él se sentía más viejo y cansado que nunca.

-¡YO SOY LOKI, HIJO DE LAUFEY Y PRINCIPE DE ASGARD!- decía entre risas mientras le conducían a su celda.

Reía porque sus enemigos –aquellos a los que en verdad temía- no podían alcanzarlo; ignoraba que se ejercitaban para no errar el tiro.

* * *

**KNEEL!**

**Bueno, la conversación de Odín con Loki me la saqué de "Dark World Prelude" un cómic que lanzó Marvel para antes del estreno de Thor 2, palabras más, palabras menos y adaptando un pelín la traducción.**

**Considero que Odín se lleva el premio al peor padre de los 9 reinos. Y la última frase, es de la autoría de Bertol Bretch. En general, creo que Loki es el resultado de la suma de las acciones de quienes lo rodean, y deben pagar por orillarlo a la locura –si pues, que estaba medio predispuesto, pero no tiene toda la culpa-. Estoy maquinado una serie de cosas deliciosamente malvadas y creo que lo más adecuado será modificar el rating de la historia a "M".**

**Y quiero agradecer a **** .0.0****, ****Elesak**** y ****Himmelstrasse**.

**Sus reviews lograron darle vida a un One Shoot.**


	3. Cap 3 Get Lucky

**Cap. 3 " Get Lucky"**

_-Buenos días, hoy es jueves 29 de Septiembre, la hora exacta es 7:05 a.m. La temperatura máxima será de 24 grados Celsius-_

Tony Stark, genio, millonario, filántropo, playboy, se giró en la cama intentando ignorar a J.A.R.V.I.S. y conciliar el sueño una vez más.

_-Señor- _comenzó la inteligencia artificial _–Le recuerdo que usted mismo me indicó ayer por la noche que lo despertase a esta hora. Tiene una reunión importante con el Director Fury y la señorita Potts no tarda hacer acto de presencia.-_

Irritado, Tony lanzó una almohada a través de la habitación. Cuando tienes un mayordomo omnipresente es difícil atinarle un golpe en la cara. Se dio vuelta hasta quedar boca abajo y se debatió seriamente sobre fingir su propia muerte y no presentarse a la reunión con Fury. Pero, eso definitivamente enojaría a Pepper. Una Virginia Potts enojada significaba un día entero de miradas acusadoras y probablemente una reprimenda.

Definitivamente podía con ello –al final Pep acababa perdonándole, no importa que hiciera-, pero era demasiado temprano para planear como escaquearse de la reunión, tal vez con un poco de café sus neuronas terminarían de despertar.

_-Señor, la señorita Potts ha llegado al edificio, estará aquí en tres minutos y medio-_

Tony rodó sobre sí mismo hasta caer de bruces en la alfombra.

-HNGGGGGG- un sonido ahogado salió de su boca producto del impacto, más le valía meterse a la ducha antes que su chica lllegara –oh sí Pepper y el ya eran pareja oficialmente, de nuevo- y quien sabe…tal vez podría ocurrir algo interesante en ese enorme jacuzzi. Con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, Tony Stark se levantó del suelo y se dirigió con pasos torpes al baño.

. . .

-Tony, no-

-Pero Pep…Eres mejor que yo para estas cosas, eres como una super heroína ¡"Papers Potts"!-dijo mientras movía las manos, derramando un poco de café de su taza sobre la barra de la cocina.

-No iré a la reunión con Fury sólo para que puedas quedarte a jugar con alguno de tus trajes

Tony se llevó una mano al pecho e hizo una mueca de fingida indignación

-¡Yo jamás juego Pep!-gritó con dramatismo- ¡Me tomo mi trabajo como Iron Man muy en serio!

-Entonces deberías ir a la junta-comentó Pepper sin levantar la vista de la tableta electrónica mientras Tony se paseaba a su alrededor intentando perturbarla –Además, es tu deber como fundador de los Vengadores…

-¡Pero el líder es Capsicle! ¡Yo me limito a disparar mis rayos contra los malos y a verme bonito en las fotos!

-Deberías ponerte un traje, te verías más presentable

-¿Qué tienen de malo mis jeans? Voy a ver a un montón de espías amargados que poco saben de moda, ¿qué no has visto sus uniformes? ¡Son un atentado al buen gusto!

Pepper rodó los ojos y continúo concentrada en la pantalla de su dispositivo. Lidiar con Tony Stark era el equivalente a soportar a un adolescente, le sorprendía como podía divagar en las cosas más incoherentes y aun así encontrar la manera de relacionarlas a su beneficio sin importar que tan lejos del tema estuvieran. Desde que había conocido a ese hombre supo que sería su perdición; no importaba que tan loco fuera lo que tenía en mente, siempre lograba su cometido. Un claro ejemplo era ella misma; se había negado por años a sucumbir a los encantos de su personalidad –_porque encontraba realmente tierna la forma en que brillaban sus ojos cuando sus experimentos funcionaban, adoraba la forma en que movía sus manos de forma frenética al explicarle las cosas y como encontraba la manera de siempre salirse con la suya_- y finalmente había perdido la batalla. Era la pareja de Tony Stark, la asistente del CEO más escurridizo de las grandes corporaciones y al parecer, quería ascenderla a su representante como Iron Man.

-…Y entonces le dije a Lególas que debería considerar el _luchar _más seguido con Tasha, esa mujer lleva de malas bastante tiempo, siempre que la veo me saluda con el mas escueto "Stark" que he escuchado desde mi tiempo en el internado. Pero al parecer lo encontró ofensivo pues amenazó que como me siguiera metiendo con él terminaría con una flecha clavada en mi _glorioso y sensual trasero…_

-¿Disculpa qué…?-interrumpió la pelirroja sin saber en qué momento la conversación se había desviado

-Lo sé Pep, mi trasero es una perfecta obra de arte, pero no me gusta qué Légolas lo note, ¿te has fijado que Clint lleva los pantalones más ajustados que Tasha? Creo que debería ser renombrado como mallitas # 2, porque Steve con ese uniforme azul…

-¿Qué hay de malo con mi uniforme Tony?

-¡Capsicle! ¡Mi bandera andante favorita! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- saludó mientras cruzaba la sala hacia las puertas del elevador por donde acabada de entrar Steve. A Pepper siempre le había parecido que la persona menos indicada para tratar con alguien que había dormido más de setenta años y encontraba todo nuevo, era Tony. Pero al parecer el soldado encontraba la compañía de su jefe más o menos soportable, y es que tenía la capacidad de atolondrar a cualquiera con su inagotable verborrea.

-La señorita Potts me mandó llamar, yo también iré a la junta con Fury

Los ojos de Tony se abrieron desmesuradamente y apunto con el dedo a Pepper.

-¡TRAICIÓN!

-Tony…no creo que hablarle así a la señorita…

-Déjelo Capitán, siempre ha sido un malcriado-dijo quitándole importancia mientras comenzaba a recoger sus cosas y se dirigía a la salida –Hay un poco de café en la jarra, y por favor, asegúrese de que no deje plantado a Nick.

-¿Café para cap? ¿Nick? Pepper, ¿Qué ya no soy tu favorito?-gimoteó Tony rodeándole la cintura con los brazos. Steve aparto la vista ruborizado por el comportamiento íntimo de su compañero.

-Si sigues de necio, peligrara tu puesto. Pero, tal vez si me invitas a cenar reconsidere el no degradarte.

-Hecho. ¿Italiana en el mismo lugar de siempre?

-8:00 P.M

-¡Ahí estaré Papers!-dijo liberándola al tiempo le depositaba un beso en la coronilla

-Adiós Tony

Las puertas se cerraron tras ella y Tony se giró hacia el capitán que al parecer contemplaba muy entretenido la cafetera.

-Ella me ama- dijo como si nada, pero incluso alguien tan despistado como Steve pudo notar el amor en su voz.

* * *

_La sensación de ahogo le parecía familiar. Era como un enorme agujero negro en su pecho, un ente carnívoro que la devoraba desde dentro, alimentándose de su propio miedo. Moriría, la certeza era tan aplastante que un ruido indefinido, como de una radio mal sintonizada se instalaba en sus oídos. Se sentía enfermar, las palmas de las manos le sudaban, la nada le envolvía y se fusionaba a su esencia…la absorbía._

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Su respiración estaba agitada y parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Se estiró en la cama y deslizó su brazo entre las cobijas buscando la mano a la que siempre se aferraba cuando tenía pesadillas.

Nada.

Se levantó de la cama y a tientas se dirigió al baño. Abrió el grifo y se mojó la cara con agua helada intentando calmarse, respiro hondo un par de veces. Su cara pálida y ojos enmarcados por profundas ojeras le devolvieron la mirada.

-Ya no está aquí, debes aprender a vencer tus miedos sola- se dijo intentado infundirse valor.

. . .

Su celular vibró al tiempo que desplegaba un mensaje luminoso en la pantalla _**"29/09 11:30 a.m. Cita S.H.I.E.L.D"**_

-Qué sutil- murmuró mientras apuraba un sorbo de café, recordaba perfectamente no haber aceptado ninguna cita, ni mucho menos programar una alerta que le recordara. Los muy bastardos habían hackeado su móvil. Vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera, diez y cincuenta y dos. ¡Y encima le avisaban –bonito eufemismo- media hora antes! Bien, tenía treinta minutos para intentar desaparecer de la ciudad…o para avisar en su trabajo porque no regresaría de comprar café.

* * *

De los protocolos que Anthony Stark ignoraba, podían escribirse libros. Steve no entendía como alguien tan inteligente y seguramente educado en los mejores colegios tenía un comportamiento tan infantil y un marcado desdén a las reglas.

Aun no podía olvidar como en Stuttgart había hecho aparición con música rock. Tony era la personificación de la desfachatez, siempre bromeando incluso con villanos. Haciendo lo que le viniera en gana con sus empresas, autos, a mitad de una batalla. Poniéndose en riesgo de formas estúpidas que lo acercaban peligrosamente a la muerte. Era una persona irritante, que disfrutaba de hacer perder el control a cualquiera que osara demostrarle que poseía nervios de acero, por algo él era Iron Man y podía sacar de quicio a cualquiera. En las reuniones de los Vengadores se la pasaba haciendo chistes a costillas de todos y aunque Steve era un poco lento, podía leer las expresiones molestas de sus compañeros que reflejaban las ganas de clavarle una flecha, como Ojo de Halcón; hacerle una buena llave de judo, como la agente Romanoff o el Dr. Banner que solo suspiraba cerrando los ojos mientras se tallaba el puente de la nariz.

Sabía que aquel día no iba a ser la excepción.

-Hey Cap-le llamó - ¿Crees que se vea mal si mando alguna foto de nosotros para decorar estos horrendos pasillos grises? Somos algo así como los empleados del mes. ¡Levantaríamos la moral de todos los trabajadores! ¡Los inspiraríamos!- ahí iban las locuras marca Stark.

-¿De verdad te escuchas cuando hablas?

-Capsicle, soy el C.E.O de una, no de LA compañía con mejor puntaje dado por los mismos empleados en cuanto al trato hacia el personal, ¿crees que no sé qué los motivaría?

-Creo que quien lleva las riendas de esa compañía es la señorita Potts, tú te dedicas a ir por toda la torre armando líos y provocando distracciones.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-

Ambos se encontraban sentados en una pequeña y sosa sala de espera en los cuarteles generales de S.H.I.E.L.D esperando a que el director –ciclope como le llamaba Tony- los recibiera. Steve creía que el hecho de haberles citado a una hora y llevar más de una y media esperando era la forma que tenía Fury de cobrarse una de tantas que le debía el creador de Iron Man. Ahh…Tony y su capacidad de meter a todo en sus problemas

-…Entonces cuando todo el departamento de relaciones públicas estaba más ebrio que nada, llegó Pep y me encontró muy _ocupado_, con un par de preciosas pasantes de mercadotecnia. No me hablo por semanas, se limitaba a mandarme memos y recados con Happy…Creo que le compré como dos docenas de joyas que ella devolvía de inmediato… ¿Qué mujer en su sano…?

-Tony, cállate. Me mareas-

Con una mueca de fingido sufrimiento el magnate se levantó de la silla y se alisó su traje –si, al final había decidido ir presentable- y comenzó a caminar en dirección al pasillo de las oficinas principales

-¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Tenemos una junta!

-Y yo tengo que encontrar un poco de café y molestar a la agente Jill, hace mucho que no veo esa adorable arruguita entre las cejas que pone cada que me ve. Avísame cuando Rapunzel salga de su torre.- y se alejó riendo de un chiste que Cap no pudo entender.

Tony Stark no tenía remedio.

* * *

Le habían vendado los ojos. Había salido del café dispuesta a llamar a la oficina para poner alguna excusa de por qué no regresaría cuando dos tipos enfundados en carísimos y comunes trajes negros la tomaron por los brazos y la llevaron de forma un poco ruda a una furgoneta.

Al menos habían tenido la delicadeza de no meter su cabeza entera en unas de esas bolsas de tela negra, como acostumbraban en las películas.

-Vamos chicos, ¿de verdad creen que esto funciona? Podría encontrar la base con los ojos cerrados y una botella de tequila en mi sistema

-Seguimos ordenes, señorita

-Bueno, pues díganle al señor Fury que con estos métodos nunca ninguna chica querrá salir con él.

Uno de los agentes ahogo una risita. Un golpe sordo, tal vez el otro le había dado un golpe para que se comportara.

-Llegaremos en menos de veinte minutos-

-Y el director la recibirá de inmediato-

Qué horror, parecían de esos gemelos que terminaban la frase del otro. Daba miedo.

-Bueno y ¿saben para que me quiere ver?

-Eso es información clasificada-

-Nivel siete para ser precisos-

-El siete es de buena suerte, ¿no?-murmuró sin esperanzas de obtener respuesta.

. . .

Debía darles algo de crédito. Las instalaciones principales de la agencia de espionaje habían dejado de ser el complejo subterráneo que conocía para estar ubicadas a miles de metros de altura en una especie de fortaleza voladora.

Se sentía con vértigo sólo de pensar en lo alto que estarían y en lo dolorosa que sería una caída. Una vez dentro de aquella mole, los amables agentes sin nombre a los que llamaba en su mente cosa 1 y cosa 2, procedieron a quitarle la venda de los ojos y a escoltarla por el interior de la nave hasta una especie de sala de interrogatorios. Genial, trato de criminal de nuevo.

-Aguarde aquí, el director no tardará en estar con usted- dijo Cosa 1

-Si necesita algo, sólo díganos- Cosa 2 era más amable y menos protocolario.

Suspiro y les hizo un gesto con la mano que bien pudo ser entendido como un "okey" o como un "no fastidien". Quedo sola y pronto se comenzó a desesperar; para tantas molestias que Fury se estaba tomando estaba tardando demasiado en hacer acto de presencia. Ojalá y no se hubiera ofrecido a ir por el café de todos. Recorrió la habitación, las paredes y el mobiliario estaban pintadas con un motivador color gris concreto y en el centro de la misma había una mesa de metal fija al suelo, con un par de sillas. Decidió sentarse y esperar.

Y esperó.

Y esperó.

Bien, ya estaba molesta. Una cosa es que hackearan su móvil, otra era que le causaran problemas por desaparecer intempestivamente del trabajo, pero que la dejaran olvidada dos horas era pasarse. ¡Tenía hambre! ¡Y ganas de ir al baño!

Maldito Fury, siempre creyendo que podía disponer del tiempo de las personas a su antojo. Comenzó a pasearse por toda la habitación, y a la cuarta ronda decidió que era mejor desistir. Se sentó de nuevo y enterró la cabeza entre los brazos. De haber estado suficientemente cansada, se hubiese quedado dormida.

-Kathrine Alberich-

Un folder marrón hizo ruido al caer en la mesa, Kathrine alzó la vista. Vaya, era tal y como lo recordaba, alto, moreno, de presencia imponente y cara de _"no te metas conmigo si quieres vivir en paz el resto de tu vida"_; incluso llevaba aún el parche sobre su ojo. Le dirigió una de sus mejores sonrisas, cargadas de cinismo mientras se cuadraba en su asiento.

-Director Fury-

* * *

**KNEEL!**

**¿Qué tal? ****Ya aparecieron Tony y Steve wuuuu(!). Me encanta ponerlo como el irreverente bocazas que no sabe cuándo callar, y nuestra "bandera andante favorita" tiene la paciencia de un santo, supongo que debe ser un efecto colateral del suero del súper soldado. También ¡ya apareció el O.C! Yaaay me, buscando como mil horas un nombre cuya ascendencia justificara las locuras que vendrán en el futuro.**

**Y bueno, antenoche ocurrió un desafortunado incidente que me hizo pasar la noche en urgencias, y en la madrugada, pedí un pedazo de papel y pluma porque una loca escena llegó a mi mente –con diálogos y todo- así que no podía dejar que se perdiera así como así. Estos días he tenido una suerte…que parece que alguien disfruta meterme el pie en la vida, desvelada, con muchas tareas, una visita a urgencias en la madrugada y hoy mis amigas me amenazaron con que si no voy a que me revise el doctor (me lesioné el hombro cargando mi mochila) no podré ir a la sesión de fotos que haremos el domingo y no me llevaran por crepas. **

**Aun así ando con toda la pila del mundísimo, y espero seguir actualizado de la misma forma que llevo, una vez por semana. No sé qué tanto se vaya a extender la historia, pero dado mi ¿alucinación? De la noche en urgencias, creo que este será un fic largo. En otras noticias…mi Tumblr está lleno de cosas bonitas que les podrán hacer el día, por si gustan pasar por él es ( nellu layfiel) punto (tumblr) puntocom. **

**Ahh y muchas gracias al review de KariDz, la verdad nena, apesto poniendo títulos. Ojala y aun asi más people bonita se pase a leer por aquí. Y me gusto mucho tu review, me hizo el día.**

**P.S. Reviews, jalones de cabello y tomatazos son bien recibidos.**


End file.
